


在某个平行世界他们可能做了这些事[短篇集]

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, a rain day morning, maybe Gavroche has read a book named Notre-Dame de Paris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: LM摸鱼短篇集。
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 8





	1. Poète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伽弗洛什读了一本新书，并立刻决定实践。

热安刚出门就被伽弗洛什堵了个正着。

这古灵精怪的野孩子一声令下，小乞丐们就把热安团团围住。他们不知从哪里弄了些绳子和丝带来，趁热安还茫然无措，把他捆了个结实。

“你们在干什么！”他小声地抗议道，同时试着把自己手腕上的细绳挣开。

“诗人！”野孩子庄重地宣布，“法国的诗人，从15世纪开始就有一个说法，法国的诗人最适合吊死。”

“……”热安开始明白了，小伽弗洛什准是又在哪里得到了几页小说，或者是什么人废弃的故事手稿，在里面看到了这些不知所谓的言论。

“听我说，我现在要去缪尚开会，等我回来再陪你们玩这个游戏……”

“现在，”伽弗洛什用更大的嗓门盖过了他的话，“我们要动手了，除非有人要嫁给这位法国诗人。”

“伽弗洛什，我真的要迟到了，拜托行行好把我放开。”

“有人要和这位诗人结婚吗？”

“你们在玩游戏吗？”热安的救星出现了，弗以伊从巷口迟疑地探着头望进来，“我无意打扰你们，可是古费让我来喊你一起走，他说如果没有人提醒，你可能会思考着夕阳和星空一路走到凡尔赛宫去——”

从今天早上开始热安就一直想着写首什么诗来表达自己的心意，或者直接在见他的时候说出来——但绝不是在这种情况下。他局促地看着弗以伊，试图把他从这令人尴尬的局面中委婉而友善地请出去。

“是的我们在玩游戏你先走吧转告他们等我两分钟我马上就到……”

“您要和这位诗人结婚吗？”小伽弗洛什认真地问弗以伊。

热安的脸颊一下子滚烫起来，而弗以伊一头雾水。

“我……”他慢慢地说，声音逐渐坚定起来，“当然，我愿意，但是……”

小伽弗洛什欢呼起来，带着乞丐孩子们一起鼓起了掌，然后把热安往弗以伊的方向一推。

“先生们，祝你们有一个美好的夜晚！”他咯咯笑着，和其他孩子们一起跑走了。

热安的手仍然被捆在背后，他踉跄了几步，正好一头栽进弗以伊怀里。

“你刚才想说，但是什么？”诗人抬起脸，眼睛闪闪发亮。

弗以伊低着头，认真地帮他解绳子：“我当然愿意，但这种事应该首先征求当事人的同意，人权是神圣的。”

“那我同意了。”热安心满意足地说着，活动了一下刚被解开的双手，环住弗以伊的脖子，在他的唇角上轻轻吻了一下。


	2. 日出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴阿雷习惯于游荡。

“现在已经很晚了。”  


巴阿雷被突然冒出的声音吓了一跳，差点大叫出声。  


凌晨三点半通常意味着整个城市沉眠于睡梦中，连潜逃于黑夜的罪犯都不会在这个时间出没。巴阿雷环顾四周，街道上一片漆黑，声音的主人并不在他身边，这让他不自主地打了个寒颤。  


“我在上面。”  


声音又一次幽幽地飘过来，但不像刚才那么令人心生恐惧了。顺着指引，巴阿雷很快注意到了房顶上的男孩——让·普鲁维尔坐在街道右手边一座低矮的三层小楼的屋顶边缘，脚跟轻轻敲打着墙面，俯视着自己的朋友。  


“我没带怀表，所以不能告诉你时间，但现在一定已经很晚了——或者，对新的一天来说还是太早了。你不去睡觉吗？”  


巴阿雷开口之前思考了几秒，最终决定把所有理由归结为一句话。  


“睡不着，所以出来走走。”他简单地说。  


热安理解地点了点头。  


“那么你呢？你为什么在这里？”  


“我在这里等待日出。”热安轻快地回答，“我已经太久没看日出了，几乎忘了怎么用语言去描绘它。”  


“我从没注意过日出是什么样子。”  


热安微笑着。  


“如果你想来一起看，我可以下去给你把门打开……”  


巴阿雷冲他咧嘴一笑：“不用。”  


他向后退了几步，打量了一下楼房的墙面，然后助跑，起跳，扒住了一楼的防水棚顶，把自己甩了上去。接着又跳上二楼的露台，借着墙面的一些不平整，轻捷地攀上三楼窗户。再向上就没有可以借力的东西了，热安伸给他一只手，把他拉上了屋顶。巴阿雷在热安身边坐下，无所事事地扫视着这寂静的城市。  


“现在还能看到星星。”热安把天边厚厚卷积的云层指给巴阿雷看，“等一会儿云过来了，可能就要阴天了。”  


“这么说来，明天是会下雨的。”  


“明天一定会下雨，可早上未必没有太阳，这个季节天气总是变化不定。”  


巴阿雷长出了一口气。  


“所有的一切，季节，天气，还有……”他胡乱伸手比划了一下，“上周拉马克将军去世的消息……这些都捉摸不定，让人烦心。”  


热安伸出手，环住巴阿雷的肩膀，把他拉向自己。巴阿雷挪了挪位置，干脆在屋顶边缘躺了下来，把头枕在热安的大腿上。  


“我以为你会是我们之中最渴望投身浪潮的呢。”热安的手指在巴阿雷那头凌乱的卷毛里梳理着。  


“我确实期盼它的到来。”巴阿雷闭着眼睛低声说，“我们给工人们筹集了武器，给民众们做了演说，你知道那该是多大的一股力量。”  


他说这番话的时候语气是坚决的，正如热安所知的那样，巴阿雷从来不是个畏惧战斗的人，他乐于反抗自己看不惯的一切。  


于是热安只是静静地听他说下去。  


他们都是法兰西革命的孩子，听得见母亲胸膛中暗沉的鼓声，看得到城市和平表面下的暗潮汹涌。呼声自每个人心底发出，在交错的目光中回荡，在大街小巷凝成无形的风暴。  


“天亮之后是拉马克将军的葬礼，如果巴黎决定在那时醒来，我们会为人民的权利而战，人民也会站起来支持我们。这是确凿无疑的。可有时候，我也忧心这是河中巨大的漩涡，我们什么都掌控不了——”  


巴阿雷感觉额头被温热而柔软的唇轻轻触碰了一下，他睁开眼向上看去，热安的褐色眼睛在夜里含着希望，闪闪发亮。  


“我们都知道河水将要流向何方。”  


于是巴阿雷也微笑起来，重新闭上眼睛。  


“休息一会儿吧，我来替你守着日出。”  


天幕中凝重的黑从边缘化开，被微弱的光晕染成浅紫灰色。热安仰着头，向巴阿雷描述每一刻的变化：整片天空随着时间的推移转向清透的靛蓝；云层的颜色近似于石板路间野花柔和的淡紫色花瓣；远方天空泛起的玫瑰色逐渐转为莹润的贝色；太阳即将出现在地平线上时，东方隐约的霞光透出浆果的微红。  


巴阿雷在热安的叙述中看到了整个绚烂的日出，甚至还注意到了从前未曾见过的细节。巴黎的第一缕阳光该是温和的，有着纱一样的质地，它会映在热安闪亮的瞳孔中，扑洒在热安浅亚麻色的头发上。巴阿雷用脑海中存留的印象勾勒出完整的画面，然后在橙色和番茄红的温暖中沉沉睡去。  


听着膝上传来的呼噜声，热安向后躺倒在房顶上，把巴阿雷也连带着往里拖了一点。他的床就在二楼的小房间里，但现在回去一定会吵醒好不容易睡着的巴阿雷，那倒不如就在屋顶上小憩——云积得很厚，天色一直阴沉沉的，不过在雨水落下来惊醒他们两个之前，总还能睡上片刻。


	3. 闹钟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科学研究证明，每按掉一天的闹钟，你的寿命就减少了一天。

格朗泰尔确信自己正在被杀死。

他听见恶魔在嚎叫，尖啸声在房间里重复回荡，邪恶的爪子用力拍打着桌面，震得人心烦意乱。

格朗泰尔试图通过翻身把耳朵压在枕头上，但这百分百是个错误的决定，因为一部分振动从枕头传到脑袋里，而露在外面的那只耳朵仍然一分不少地接收着噪音。闹钟是人类社会的病毒，而清晨六点的闹钟是寄居在美好一天上的癌细胞。格朗泰尔不记得自己设定过这么早的闹钟——事实上他从来没买过闹钟，但朦胧的睡意打败了他的思维，此时此刻他只想诅咒那只尖叫的恶魔。

把被子拉过来蒙着头是不够的，格朗泰尔蜷起身体，向左滚了半圈，把被子的边缘压在身下；又向右滚了半圈——他可能撞到了一个什么东西，不过另一边的被子也压好了。现在他被一团柔软的布料包围，刺耳的铃声立刻微弱下去。

在闹钟彻底安静下来之前，格朗泰尔就又一次陷入了睡眠。

安灼拉醒过来有一阵子了，这倒不是由于他的闹钟正在扯着嗓子叫唤（事实上经过古费拉克通宵派对的锤炼后，这点声音基本也吵不醒他）。让他彻底清醒的是没关紧的窗户，和一丝不挂带来的寒冷。

在自己的床上裸睡不是什么新鲜事儿，但没有被子的裸睡就是个大问题。

他审视着自己的身体和周围的环境，发现摸清楚这事的前因后果并不难，因为安灼拉的左手边就是犯罪现场：格朗泰尔在迷迷糊糊中扯走了所有的被子，把自己包成了一个球以隔绝噪音——然后留下了一个被冻醒的男朋友。

安灼拉叹了口气，支起上半身，越过格朗泰尔把闹钟关掉，再转回头来处理这一大团被子小山丘——步骤基本和格朗泰尔把自己卷起来的步骤对应：先抱着这团被子向右滚半圈，扯出压在身下的部分，再向左滚半圈，打开另外一边，然后就能从被子里拎出一只睡得正香的格朗泰尔。

鉴于今天其实是并不需要早起的周日，最后一个步骤被安灼拉含着歉意省略了。他熟练地给被窝-格朗泰尔结合体拆了包，然后把自己也裹进了被子里。格朗泰尔在睡梦中摸索着圈住了安灼拉，紧紧贴住他略有些冰凉的皮肤。安灼拉和他额头相抵，因为温暖而发出一声舒适的叹息，片刻后就抱着自己的男友沉入了睡梦中。


	4. 破碎的酒瓶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场推理游戏正围绕格朗泰尔的酒瓶展开。

一摊碎玻璃躺在社团活动室的地板上。

严格来说，在一个小时前它还是格朗泰尔最爱的酒瓶——由安灼拉在圣诞节赠送，里面装着不含半点酒精的葡萄汁——有人在午饭时间残忍地谋害了它，把它弃尸在窗边的饮料柜旁，血迹溅了满地，在社团活动室的地板上散发出微弱的甜香。

格朗泰尔还没有回来，但所有人都知道他有多珍视来自安灼拉的礼物。必须要有一个人来对这场惨案负责，而活动室是没有外人出入的，打碎酒瓶的人只可能是今天来参加社团活动的人。

古费拉克抓起公白飞的放大镜，作势压了压不存在的帽檐：“也就是说，凶手就在我们中间！”

公白飞放下他的叶脉标本，叹了口气。

“又到了古费拉克最喜欢的侦探扮演环节。”刚进门的若李也跟着叹气，“先声明，不是我干的。热安可以为我作证，我们中午一起去吃了街角甜品店新推出的苹果饺。”

“空口无凭。”古费拉克比了个手势，“有其他证据吗？”

热安配合地从他藤编的挎包里提出一个印着甜品店标志的纸盒：

“物证在这里，为了尝到新品，我们排了半个小时的队。等下还要把这一份给博须埃带去，他今天一整天都要在图书馆赶作业。”

“那么三人嫌疑排除。”古费拉克沉思片刻，打了个响指，“我比若李早到一会儿，来的时候酒瓶已经碎了。当时只有公白飞和巴阿雷在场，你们两个有什么想解释的吗？”

巴阿雷以一个别扭的姿势歪着脑袋趴在活动室的桌子上，对古费拉克突兀的点名报以一个巨大的哈欠。

“别问我，昨天通宵后我的大脑已经停止运转了。”他掀了掀眼皮，又把头埋进胳膊里，“我进门的时候根本没注意到什么酒瓶，公白飞作证，我从进门后就趴在这儿没动过。”

午间的阳光透过窗户照耀着一地玻璃碎片。公白飞端坐在墙角的小沙发上，脸部隐藏在阴影中，没有人能看清他的表情，只有敏锐的古费拉克注意到，公白飞的眼镜上掠过一丝白光——

“古费，别把内心的旁白说出来，或者……算了，我不太想知道你给我预设的角色定位。”公白飞扶额苦笑，“我只比巴阿雷早到了几秒，刚打开门他就冲了进来，一头栽倒在桌子上开始补觉。为了不打扰他，我坐在这里观察标本到现在，根本没有去过饮料柜旁边，也没有注意到酒瓶——反过来说，如果是我打碎了酒瓶，肯定会吵醒巴阿雷的。”

“我发誓这次没有给你分配反派角色。”古费拉克试图以真诚的眼神博取公白飞的信任，而后在对方的凝视下目光游移，“但是这样我们的推理就进入了一个死局。如果连最早到的人都没有碰过酒瓶，那到底是谁打碎它的呢？格朗泰尔很快就会回来了，我们得在他回来前找出凶手，给他一个交代——弗以伊！你终于来了，我们需要一个你这么细心的人来寻找线索。”

弗以伊毫无疑问是社团中最严谨认真的一个人，在这起酒瓶谋杀案（古费拉克命名）的破获中起着至关重要的作用。稍微了解情况后，弗以伊蹲下来，认真地用指甲刮了刮葡萄汁的痕迹，又在空气中嗅了嗅。

“我想你们的推理方向不对，地板上的葡萄汁已经快干了，看起来不像是刚刚打破的，反而像是已经在阳光下暴晒了一个中午。”

古费拉克捏着放大镜的手柄，在空中比划了一个叹号。

“我们的案件有了极大的突破！”

“还有一个问题，这只酒瓶是被摔碎的，看起来像是从柜子上滚了下来。如果有人打碎了它，那这个人的衣服上应该沾到了果汁，起码会留下气味。”弗以伊站起身来，仔细地为大家分析。

房间里顿时安静了下来。朋友们互相扫视，古费拉克不得不承认，在场的每个人都穿着整齐，和上午一样，身上找不出半滴葡萄果汁的影子。

这起酒瓶谋杀案几乎要成为一起悬案了——但就在古费拉克即将宣告放弃的瞬间，所有人都知道了答案：安灼拉从门外走了进来，脸颊发红，穿着一件袖口蹭着广告颜料的旧T恤；安灼拉的后面是格朗泰尔，即使只是站在门边，活动室里的朋友们也能闻到他身上葡萄的香气。

“这事儿看起来可以结束了。”古费拉克轻声说。

在场的人彼此交换眼神，点了点头。


End file.
